


A Dial Tone, A Deadly Ring

by QuinLova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Scream (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Scream Fusion, Cuz It's a Slasher Fic Y'all, Different Genocide Jack, Fade to black sex, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Murder Mystery, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Hope's Peak is a normal school... Well, as normal as a school full of The World's Ultimates can be. But soon, that normalcy is interrupted by a serial killer, and a pile of bodies reaching higher... and higher... and higher...
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Celestia Ludenberg, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor ships - Relationship, One Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, past Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Director's Cut

It was a calm night at the Togami mansion, Master Togami himself had gone to bed, and Kirumi was performing her nightly duties, such as preparing lunch for herself and Byakuya. It was during this lunch-making session that the phone rang, Kirumi picked it up, as that was her job.

“Hello there.” Uttered a deep voice, with what appeared to be a combination of playfulness and malice in its voice.

“Do you have any immediate concerns with the Togami family at this moment?” Kirumi asked, swirling the phone cord around her finger.

“No howev-”

“Then I shall hang up.”

“Wait, the call… it’s for you, Kirumi Tojo.”

“I apologize, but at this time I cannot take personal calls, goodnight.”

“Listen here you slimy bitch,” Kirumi jumped back a bit, not expecting an unknown caller to have such vulgarity. Sure, she had dealt with a fair amount of mean clients, hell, even Byakuya could get really nasty if he wanted to, but never like this. “We’re gonna play a game, call the police, every Togami dies, tell Byakuya about all this, every Togami dies, do something we forbid repeatedly, well, I’m sure you can see where I’m taking this.” At this point, Kirumi was grinding her teeth, praying Byakuya’s parents would arrive home.

“Fine then, if I must ask, what is this game?” Kirumi scoffed, thinking about her upperclassmen, The Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. What would she do in this situation?

“It’s called Survive the Night, can you play?”

Kirumi grabbed a knife, preparing to take on whatever tried to attack her. 

“Sur-” Kirumi was cut off by a chair flying through the window, causing the knife to enter her leg. She attempted to back away, but when she reached the front door, she found Byakuya running halfway down the stairs.

“Master Togami!”

“What the hell is happening down there?! I’m going to investigate!” Kirumi looked back at the kitchen, seeing someone in a mask that resembled  _ The Scream _ painting. The masked figure shook their head, and pulled out a knife.

“Master Byakuya! Everything is fine, I just slipped, I was just getting to the toolshed to repair myself.” Kirumi stared Byakuya down, praying Byakuya bought her perjury.

“Do not waste my family’s time, if you must go to the hospital, you better heal quickly.” Byakuya muttered, going back to his room. Kirumi grinned, before realizing she was still in the house with whom she would now refer to as the Ghost Face. Mustering all the energy she could, she ran out of the house, finding herself in the front yard. Turning around, she saw the Ghost Face had followed her. She pulled the knife out of her leg… only to collapse. She looked up, to see the Ghost Face scoffing.

“Wow, the opening kill, and I barely even had to intervene, I hope at least some of the others put up a better fight.” Kirumi’s eyes widened, realzing that the Ghost Face was going to try to kill everyone, her classmates, Togami’s “friends”, and… and… 

Kirumi never got to finish the thought, as it had been cut off by a knife hitting her brain.


	2. So Far Away From Everything...

Miu walked through the entrance of Hope’s Peak, keeping her head down. She had stopped by Kirumi’s house earlier that day, only to see her mom crying, so Miu wisely decided to avoid the house for now. Entering her homeroom, she found an unusual sight. Jin Kirigiri was the teacher today, rather than her usual homeroom teacher. Miu placed her bookbag down, noting Kirumi and Byakuya’s empty seats.

“I regret to inform everyone that late last night, The Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo, was found deceased.”

Miu felt her breathing stop. No, no way Kirumi could just up and die like that. 

“Do you have any more details about this?” A redhead from 2 classes above asked.

“All I have is what the police have told me.” The purple-haired man admitted, pushing a hand through said hair.

“Detective man, you knew her, right?” Miu looked back, seeing a biker with a hair style looking like a corncob. Shuichi simply nodded, but didn’t reply to the punk's question.

...

Soon after the next class bell rang, Fuyuhiko walked into the archive with Natsumi, Korekiyo, and Peko, as they each found a note under their dorms from the Togami Corporation's heir.

“Yo Byakuya, what the fuck is this shit?” Byakuya turned around with a smirk on his face.

“I just have something everyone might want to see,” Byakuya replied, almost pushing a dusty black book into Fuyuhiko and Korekiyo’s faces.

“The History of Genocide Jack.”

“If you must know, this is an exclusive case file, I’m surprised it even ended up in this academy’s library.”

…

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Shuichi were on the Togami property, examining the crime scene. With the fact that the knife used to kill Kirumi was her own, they came to the conclusion that it was a suicide, framed so that Kirumi’s family could sue the Togamis. However, Kyoko was not so sure, making sure to check every nook and cranny, finding one last piece of evidence. Kyoko grabbed the house phone, making sure the local police department would check the phone logs.

…

About an hour after school ended, Hiyoko found herself browsing the phone in the bathroom, waiting for Akane, Leon, Aoi, and Nekomaru to finish their practice game so that Mahiru could finish up her school photos of those sweaty losers, and drive Hiyoko home. Suddenly, Hiyoko heard the door open a crack.

“Mahiru?” However, instead of Mahiru, the only other person that stood in the girls bathroom was the Ghost Face. “Hah! Your costume is so stupid, you should kill yourself, you stupid shithead! Aw man, I have got to take a pic-”

Hiyoko never got to finish that sentence, as she instantly died from being hit by a metal guitar case.

...


	3. Happy Death Day

_ Students, _

_ It has come with a great displeasure that I have to announce that The Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Hiyoko Saionji was found deceased in the gym bathroom a few hours ago, due to the fact that the death of her and Kirumi Tojo were not just miles apart, but a day apart, we have decided to move to virtual learning, as to prevent anymore deaths. We have found a 250-room hotel nearby that was willing to accommodate you all. E-mail us the room you wish to stay in, and arrange a schedule with your fellow classmates. That is all. _

_ -Jin Kirigiri _

The students of Hope’s Peak sat in the hotel lobby, processing what they were reading. Toko was the first to break down from the pressure, screaming in mental agony. 

“I suppose we should arrange our teams.” Chiaki pointed out, grabbing an empty guest list from the wall, much to the annoyance of the hotel clerk.

“Peko, Korekiyo, Sis, didn’t one of you say you wanted a room with Byakuya?” Fuyuhiko asked, a sly grin across his face. 

“Hmph, as long as one of you can defend me from the killer, I’m willing to put up with you 2 bit punks.” Byakuya replied, looking up from his novel for just a moment.

“2 BIT PUNKS?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-” Natsumi was cut off by Peko dragging her to the elevator.

“W-well, if Master Byakuya is getting a hotel room with two girls, then why not make it three?” Toko entered the elevator alongside Fuyuhiko and Togami.

...

“Me, Akane, Leon, Mahiru, and Nekomaru were all in the gym when Hiyoko died, if we all die in our hotel room, then I guess that will have to be how it is…” Hina ominously suggested, putting her hands together and looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. Makoto attempted to calm Asahina down, but was dragged off by Junko, with Mukuro close behind.

“I can tell who the top is in that relationship!” Teruteru joked, wiggling his fingers, blood coming out of his nose. Yasuhiro simply stared at the short chef for a long time, before breathing in.

“Tell you what Gordon Ramsey, when I make my money back, I’ll give you 500 dollars to never say that again.”

“If you need another person to defend the hotel, I gladly volunteer.” Sakura patted Aoi on the shoulder, cheering her up just a bit.

...

Mondo sat down next to Chihiro, thinking through his next words.

“Yo Chi, I got a biker garage in Uptown, what say we stay there for the night?” The petite programmer nodded silently, quietly sobbing.

…

“Oh man, Ibuki can’t think of better time to record audio with friend than now!” Ibuki bragged, her nose ending up as long as a fencing sword.

“I’m sure that can be part of it, but we should really stay safe, Ibuki.” Kaede suggested, looking through her backpack to make sure she brought her bathroom products from her dorm.

“I trust everyone to keep us safe, like Makoto, did I ever tell you about-”

“Ibuki has heard Sayaka’s crane story before, but she would be cool hearing it again!”

…

“Shuichi, please come with me.” Kyoko politely demanded, already heading to the elevator. Shuichi followed her, tipping his hat at Kaede, causing her to blush.

…

“Dark queen of the four realms, what say we attend to a hellish portal together?” Gundham asked, kissing Sonia’s hand, while Souda quietly died inside.

“I would quite enjoy that, fo’ sho’.”

“Y-yeah well, I need a place to stay too, guys!”

“Feel free to join us in the hellscape then.”

…

“A slumber party room is a great idea Himiko! After all, the killer has to be a degenerate male!” Tenko held her fist up at the nearest guy, which was Souda.

“Alright then, I shall enforce a force field with my magic!”

“Before you c-create that forcefield, can you let me in? My name is Mikan!”

…

Mondo was in the hotel’s garage, starting his bike. Chihiro was relaxing against one on the tool shelves, listening to Feel Good Inc. Suddenly, the side door to the garage opened, revealing Gonta and Kokichi.

“Hey, Gonta, what’s going on, bro?” Mondo fistbumped Gonta.

“Kokichi asked Gonta if he could get you to have both of us at your ‘biker base’.” Mondo looked at Kokichi with a death glare, before writing something down on a notepad.

“Arrive at this address, make sure nobody else has followed you, is that understood? If you fail, I’ll sell your ‘Supreme Leader’ body to North Korea, got it?!” Mondo muttered, pointing at Kokichi.

“Aye aye, captain!”

…

With Celeste, Yasuhiro, Ryota, and Ryoma gone in one group, and Rantaro alongside Hifumi and Tsumugi in the next, Miu desperately looked around, praying to find a group, but when Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki left, leaving Miu with Kaito and Maki. Maki drove everyone to her non dorm house, which was a former orphanage that she squatted at.

Miu sat at the orpahange steps, looking at a photo of all three current Hope’s Peak classes. How? How was it possible that in the span of two days, two of her classmates just dropped dead like… that? Seeing tear drops hit the steps, Miu reminded herself not to cry, and heard her cell phone go off. Picking up, she heard something she would never forget.

“Do you want to die, Miu Iruma? Kirumi sure didn’t.”

“Who are you, you sick FUCKING perv?!”

“What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“You’ve taken your jokes too far, Kokichi! Just admit this was a fucked up prank call.”

“Oh no, this isn’t Kokichi, this… is the Ghost Face. Now, answer me, what is your favorite scary movie?”

“Your mom’s sex tape.”

“Not very talkative today eh? I can adapt to that.” Miu felt herself get tackled against the steps, a rush of blood hitting the top one. Miu kicked the air, somehow tripping up the Ghost Face. She ran up the stairs, only to be tackled again, this time however, the slasher made sure to stick the knife in Miu’s neck. As she watched the pink liquid leak against the stairs, she felt her senses slowly drift away. Death wasn’t so bad… she just… spa… day…

…

The next minutes were quite the change from what she expected to happen. Kaito holding Maki’s gun, the Ghost Face running off, and leaving his mask behind. Sitting in the back of Kaito’s SUV, as Maki attempted to treat the inventor's injuries. Something… something… Rantaro’s… House?


	4. When Your Number's Up It's Time To Scre4m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Sheet incase anyone is confused:  
> Room 1:  
> Peko, Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, Korekiyo, Toko  
> Room 2:  
> Aoi, Akane, Sakura, Nekomaru, Mahiru, Leon, Nekomaru  
> Room 3:  
> Mondo, Chihiro, Kokichi, Gonta  
> Room 4:  
> Ibuki, Kaede, Sayaka  
> Room V:  
> Kyoko, Shuichi  
> Room 6:  
> Sonia, Gundham, Souda  
> Room 7:  
> Himiko, Mikan, Angie, Tenko  
> Room 8:  
> Celeste, Ryoma, Ryota, Yasuhiro  
> Room 9:   
> Rantaro, Hifumi, Miu, Kaito, Maki, Tsumugi  
> Room 10:  
> Makoto, Junko, Mukuro  
> Room 11:  
> Nagito, Hajime, Chiaki

Miu’s eyes slowly opened, expecting faces watching her. She jumped back, while realizing she was on Rantaro’s couch.

“Hey you’re awake, sorry to freak you out there,” Rantaro apologized, holding on to Miu’s hand. “Sorry, before all this started I had just got back from a country where we greeted each other by kissing our hands, that’s ok with you, right?”

Miu simply muttered her consent, and as Rantaro gave a light peck on her hand, she asked what happened, feeling bandages on her head.

“I’d explain but the news will sum it up quite well.” Kaito replied, turning the TV on.

_ Breaking News in regards to what is now being called the Ghost Face murders: We have received news that there is now at least one person that survived the latest attack, however, they have stated they wished to stay anonymous, there has also been another update as of late, the Tokyo Police Department have released security footage on the night Kirumi Tojo was murdered, showing what appears to the mask and the Modus Operandi of the Ghost Face.  _

Miu, along with everyone else in the room watched the security video, which showed the Ghost Face giving a thumbs up at the security camera before going in for the kill.

…

Meanwhile, the Ghost Face stood inside of a phone booth, making sure to verify it was soundproof; it was.

“Hey.”

“You fucked up badly, really badly.”

“I know I know-”

“First you give a literal thumbs up at the Togami’s 1080p security camera, and now you just let one of them run away?!”

“I thought she was dead!”

“Then you should have checked her pulse, dumbass!”

“Look, I can’t have just some unreliable burden with me, listen man, I had so many people that were asking for this gig, and-” The Ghost Face looked back, seeing some old man knocking on the booth, they held up a hand symbol saying to wait one minute and contunited.

“Ok listen, I’m the one with the revolver in my pocket, right? There’s a reason why nobody could find anything at Hiyoko’s scene, y’know? And it’s probably not just because nobody cared about her. Don’t fuck up next time.” The Ghost Face hung up, left the phonebooth, got in their car, and drove off.

…

“There there, you are doing great Himiko!”

Angie was sitting in her own little corner of the room, teaching Himiko a brief lesson in expressing emotion through painting. Meanwhile, Angie was reading the Atua equivalent of the bible, silently praying for Kirumi and Hiyoko. Angie turned around, seeing Himiko put the final touches on the painting. From what Angie could see, it appeared to be a crying mage.

“Himiko? Are you ok?” Himiko replied by turning around, sobbing and embracing Angie in a hug.

“Do not worry Himiko, for as long as me and Atua live, you will always be safe with me.”

…

Kokichi looked around, seeing nobody watching him, and opened Crazy Diamond’s garage door, and entered the base. However, as soon as he entered, he felt himself be slammed to the wall.

“Kokichi, where the fuck were you?!” Kokichi stared straight into the hateful eyes of Mondo Oowada, while he could hear Chihiro begging him to stop in another room.

“There was another attack last night, and you were gone last night, now I would trust Gonta with my life, but from one criminal to another, I suggest you pack your fucking bags and get out of here.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, realizing what Mondo was saying. “L-listen man, I got nowhere else to go-” Kokichi flashed back for just a moment to  _ that _ night.

Mondo let go, and signaled for Kokichi to grab his bags. 

“Guess you got nowhere else to go, now leave.”

…

Makoto walked out of his hotel room's bathroom, seeing Junko in lingerie.

“J-Junko!” Junko walked over to Makoto, and silently hugged him.

“Makoto…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any condoms?”

“I m-mean, yeah, of course.” Makoto started turning all shades of red.

“It’s just, Mukuro’s buying some food from the store, and I’m just worried about the Ghost Face, and-” Junko was cut off by Makoto kissing her, and the both of them landing on the bed.

…

“O-okay, please explain this to me, all over again.” Miu requested, staring at her pink nails. When she was called down to the police station she just expected questions about what happened last night, not to be recruited to some… comicbook task force whatever the fuck.

Mukuro breathed in, and looked at the others.

“Me, Taka, Kyoko, and Shuichi are making a Ghost Face hunting squad. We thought you could help by making a robot that looks like a regular human boy, so we could trap the Ghost Face,” Miu breathed in, and rubbed her eyes. Mukuro walked up to Miu and whispered in her ear. “Look, make the robot for us and stay in here, or you could go outside and face the press.” Miu looked down at her clothing, realizing the press would have a field day seeing her in a very… open sundress. She grabbed onto a nearby screwdriver and started making the first draft of the robot called…

K1-B0.


	5. Burying The Hatchet

It was a rainy day as the class sat in the pews while Angie read off Hiyoko’s and Kirumi’s obituaries. Well, not everyone in the class. Kokichi was in a car, only mere minutes away, but he could never bring himself to face Shuichi again, not after  _ that _ night. Hearing a notification go off on his phone, he pulled it up, seeing a text from an unknown number.

???: Where r u?

Kokichi tried thinking through who it could be. It wasn’t Gonta, he wasn’t smart enough to try to text him from an unknown number. It couldn’t have been Mondo or his friends, they had agreed to stay out of each other’s turf. It had to have been…

Chihiro.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was waiting in the portable toilet, hoping to get a text back from the Supreme Leader.

Kokichi: Outside of the graveyard, why?

Chihiro: Come join everyone, people have been whispering you might have been the next victim.

Kokichi audibly muttered Jesus Christ, got out of his car, and walked into the graveyard, but instantly stopped after seeing Shuichi holding Kaede’s hand.

_ I’m sorry Chihiro, I can’t I can’t I just- _

Kokichi thought back to  _ that _ night, the aftermath, the recent murders, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He silently sobbed, running back to his car, despite hearing several protests from the crowd.

Miu ran to the entrance/exit of the graveyard and looked back, seeing Taka, she nodded and ran off as Kokichi started driving away. Putting her keys in the ignition, she prepared for the mission ahead of her. Hearing the gravel split away behind her, Miu drove behind Kokichi, making sure to note the model and color of the vehicle. Unexpectedly, rather than the bustling city roads, Kokichi turned onto another country road, and despite the risk she knew she was taking, she turned onto the lane next to Kokichi, making sure that no cars were coming her way.

Miu lowered the window down and signaled Kokichi to do the same. Kokichi replied by angrily flipping the bird, even though Miu could still see him sobbing. Kokichi sped up, with Miu doing the same. “Pull over!” She cried, and surprisingly, Kokichi compiled this time, pulling in front of an abandoned gas station.

Miu got out of her car, as did Kokichi. However, what she didn’t expect was for Kokichi to pull out a pistol.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Where did you get that thing, Kokichi?”

“I’ve done a lotta bad things Miu, so shut up before you just become another notch on my belt!” Kokichi angrily cried, turning off the safety.

“Kokichi… Is this about  _ that _ night?”

“What the fuck else would it be about, cum dumpster?!”

“Look, I know I said alotta bad things back then-”

“Nobody wants me anymore, thanks to  _ you _ !”

Despite the fact Kokichi was still holding the gun, Miu walked up to him, quietly apologizing.

“Look, I spend alot of nights thinking about what I’ve said back then, and I formally apologize.”

“Bullshit!”

“Look, you wanna be like that, then fucking shoot me, OMA!”

Kokichi’s tears were a waterfall at this point, staining the cold hard concrete of the old gas station. With a quiet mutter saying “If you say so…” Kokichi aimed the gun at Miu’s head, but seconds before he pulled the trigger, he did a swift 180, instead shooting the window of the gas station. With a mutter of every curse word he knew, he told Miu to tell everyone he escaped the Ghost Face, and hopped over a fence behind the gas station, leaving Miu alone with Kokichi’s gun.

…

Seeing everyone else's cars roll out after the funeral finished, Souda got in his old rust bucket, and drove slowly behind Gundham and Sonia’s car, seeing them laughing together. Maybe… just maybe… it was time to give up on Sonia. He had lost, the dark lord Gundham had won the heart of the princess. After all, wasn’t it that in the original stories that sometimes the heroes just got straight up killed? Looking up, he realized he had ended up at an old and abandoned gas station.

_ My fathers. _

Kazuichi got out of the car, staring at his old man’s former gas station, god, how many years had it been since he passed away? He never even got to see his son reach Hope’s Peak. Souda woke up from his thoughts upon hearing the phone booth ring. Surprised it was still running, Souda picked up the phone.

“Hello there.”

“Hey man, why are you calling my father’s gas station?”

“Is this really your father’s gas station?”

“Hell yeah, why’d you ask?”

“I wanna know who I’m looking at.” Souda’s grin turned to fear in half a second.

“H-Hey! What the hell are you talking about?!” However, checking the phone line, Souda found that the caller had hung up and after turning his head… Saw a familiar masked figure heading towards him. He attempted to call the police, only to hear a pre-recorded message. So he tried again. And again. Until it was too late, and found he had a katana wound gouged through his stomach. He walked out the phone booth, making a small gasping request at the Ghost Face.

“Please… leave… Sonia… and Gundham alone…” Souda collapsed, and as he saw his chance to escape slowly turn blacker and blacker, he heard the killers voice.

“Well, I suppose it would be fun to leave a pair for the sequel. You got a deal, Kazuichi Souda.”


	6. My Bloody Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to do this, so here's the song that inspired this fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRLrY3SsHBY
> 
> Honestly, if you need a new heavy metal album to listen to, I would hella reccomend Ice Nine Kills "The Silver Scream", it's a great and powerful album based off of horror films like Halloween and Jaws. Hell, it even has a (heavy metal) christmas song.

“Goddammit it all to hell! This can’t be true!” Sonia yelled, slamming the phone against its receiver. The police had just discovered Souda’s corpse and called her room, as to inform her and Gundham why he wouldn’t be arriving back. 

“What is it, my queen?” Gundham asked, dropping small pellets of food and seeds into the Four Dark Deva’s cage.

“Souda was found d-descea…” Sonia collapsed into Gundhams arms, already in a sobbing fit.

“How tragic… tonight we shall find a way to celebrate his life.” Gundham dropped Cham-P into Sonia’s hand, calming her as she pet it. They both stared off at the rising sun, praying this would be the day the Ghost Face was caught.

…

Meanwhile, the Ghost Face Hunting Squad was at the scene, examining the surroundings. Mukuro stood outside of the vehicle, guarding Miu as she worked on K1-B0 inside. Taka, Kyoko, and Shuichi were investigating. Seeing Shuichi staring off into the woods behind the gas station, Kyoko walked up to him, noting his heartbroken expression. Shuichi and Souda were acquaintances, sure, but they were never true friends, he had to have been thinking about…

“Shuichi, if you need to sit this one out, I understand.” Kyoko admitted, putting a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Kyoko, it’s just… After what happened at the funeral yesterday…” Shuichi flashed back to what Miu told everyone. Kokichi had been supposedly attacked by Ghost Face and escaped, which is why his emotions were so flared at the funeral. Even though Kyoko and Shuichi both knew she was lying, they decided to let it pass, but to make a note of the fact that she was willing to listen to Kokichi.

“Listen, how about I get some ice cream and we can watch a movie later?” Kyoko asked, blushing and scratching the back of her head.

“I’d quite enjoy that.” Shuichi got into the Hunting Squad’s car, and drove off with Miu and Mukuro.

…

_ Please… Sayaka… I know this isn’t you… _

Sayaka’s eyes opened, seeing the scene infront of her, Kaede was bloody and bruised, half dead in the bathroom tub. Meanwhile, she was standing right over the bathtub with her scissors. Those goddamn scissors.

_No… I let_ **her** _take over again… please Kaede… you’ll make it._

Sayaka breathed in, put her scissors on the sink, and kneeled down, making sure Kaede still had a running pulse. Thank god, she did. Kaede turned her head, blood and tears all over her face.

“Sayaka… please… Just let me see my parents one more time, then you can do whatever you want to me.” Kaede gasped out, while Sayaka scooped her up and ran. There it was, the elevator to the first floor.

“Kaede… what happened to Ibuki?”

“Don’t you remember… she went to the store…” Kaede’s gasps were getting more and more desperate to cling onto life every minute.

“Kaede, we are going to get to the hospital, and I’ll explain everything when you get discharged.” Sayaka packed Kaede’s still breathing body into the backseat, and drove to the hospital, praying her efforts were enough.

_ Fuck… how am I gonna explain this to Ibuki? _

…

Yasuhiro walked into his hotel room, finding it was pitch black. Turning on the lights, he found that nobody else was around. Grabbing a bottle of hard whiskey he had shoplifted earlier that day, Yasuhiro made himself a shot, and drank it. One shot, and he was already boozed to hell. He collapsed onto the bed, feeling himself quickly pass out.

He woke up in the woods, looking around, he quickly realized 3 things.

1.) He had black gloves on.

2.) He had a bloody knife.

3.) Mukuro was hanging from a tree and had several stab wounds.

_ No.. I couldn’t be GhostFace, right? There’s no way I could’ve outfought the Ultimate Soldier… _

Hagakure got up, and walked out the woods, still drowsy from quickly slamming down that liquor. He felt himself walk onto the road, looking for someone to pick him up. However, due to his drinking making his already slow reaction time even slower, he never saw the car that ended his life.

…

Makoto and Junko got out of their car, seeing the bloody body of the Ghost Face.

Makoto walked up to the body, and checked it’s pulse. Low, but alive. He pulled off the mask.”Y-Yasuhiro?!” Junko and Makoto both said, with Junko covering her mouth.

_ Please.. I never meant to hurt anyone… _

Almost instinctively, Junko ran into the woods, found her sister, and screamed an eldritch scream Makoto would never forget.


	7. The One Obligatory Chapter Where They Talk About Slasher Games And Or Movies

Hearing a faint whirr of a laptop starting up, Miu stared at her reflection. 

How? How could her classmates just drop… like that? Kirumi, Hiyoko, Souda, Mukuro… and now… Hagakure? Sure, back during the entrance ceremony, she just regarded him as “Creepy Mcfuckface”, but he was genuinely fun to be around. How… how could  _ he _ have been GhostFace?

Miu pushed the thoughts out of her mind as the other students joined the virtual class. She stared off at everyone’s small boxes of residency. Mondo, sitting in a garage with The Crazy Diamond logo behind him. Hanamura, sitting in a restaurant break room. Kaede, in the hospital.

Wait.

Before Miu could ask, Mikan beat her to the question.

“K-Kaede, what happened?” Kaede simply responded by putting in the class chat that she had fallen down a nearby orchestra hall stairs.

Hearing another ding, Miu saw that Chisa had joined.

“Good morning everyone, due to recent events, there will be no learning today, instead we will just bond together! Does anyone wish to tell me about their weekend?” Nobody replied, not even Makoto.

“Well, I did make a youtube video reviewing Dead By Daylight.” Chiaki replied, rather bluntly.

“Oh yeah, you, me, and Hajime play it a lot, don’t we?” Nagito appeared to be writing down notes.

“I don’t play video games alot, especially with degenerate males, but if I ever want to play it, what is it about?” Tenko sat back in her chair, appearing to look extra excited.

“It follows 4 survivors, and a single killer, the objective of the survivors is to escape, and the killers have to kill everyone.”

“Oh yes… I write fanfic for that fandom alot, you should see what they get up to in between matches,” Hifumi shared, causing Tenko to immediately think of every swear she knows.

“I don’t know, personally, I think all these number of survivors vs numbers of killer games get boring, I mean, it’s the same thing after a while. At Least with Among Us, it’s a mystery, and you don’t have to do the same thing over and over again.” Rantaro ranted, pointing to his brain.

“Hmph! The game of deceit in the empty vacuum of space is enjoyable until Kyoko and Shuichi reveal every little thing,” Gundham rebutted, holding up Sun-D “Does anyone wish to feast their eyes on the Star Destroyer Grey Fox Sun-D?!”

…

It was yet again another day of Taka, Shuichi, and Kyoko waiting around in the precinct, waiting for the inevitable call that someone was being attacked by the Ghost Face. However, they all turned their heads when they all saw Miu walk in, gunk all over her face.

“It’s over, I finished… it.” Taka felt the blood rush to his head as  _ it  _ walked out.

“Good morning, my name is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot.”

…

Kokichi placed his stolen backpack on the cliff side, looking through it.

_ Food? Check. _

_ Water? Check. _

_ Bullets for his gun? Check. _

_ Backpack Stitching Kit? Check _

_ His gun? Shit. _

Of course, he had to forget one thing, that was always something Shuichi-

No, there is no Shuichi anymore. Kokichi lived off the grid, nobody would help him… except maybe… no, Kokichi needed everyone to think he was MIA or maybe even RIP. Kokichi looked at his backpack, seeing spots he needed to stitch up. He walked away from the cliff, listening to the waterfall.

…

Kaede got out of her hospital bed, and walked down the hall. Stopping at the break room, she grabbed a cup and made herself some water, only to hear the room’s phone ring. She walked to the wall and picked it up.

“Hello there, Kaede Akamatsu.”

“Um… hello? Who are you?”

“Just a friend, worried about your current condition.”

“Sayaka?”

“Nope.”

“Ibuki?”

“You're really bad at this game, kid.”

Suddenly, a thought came to Kaede’s mind that horrified her to her core.

“G-Ghost Face?”

“Smart.”

Kaede turned around as the Ghost Face busted out of the janitor's closet. Kaede stood like a deer in the headlights as the Ghost Face impaled her with a mop, sending blood all over their mask. Already seeing darkness as the edges of her eyes, Kaede gave one final request.

“Please… tell Shuichi I lo…” Kaede’s eyes entered the back of her head and she died.


	8. Scream Triumphant

“Miu, get up.” Miu slowly opened her eyes, seeing an uncharacteristically serious Rantaro Amami. They had both been relaxing on the couch, watching a scary movie. Sure, it wasn’t really appropriate for the time being, but since when have her and Rantaro followed the rules of the conventional? However, as she watched the news, she quickly felt herself going pale.

Mahiru was standing in front of a hospital, acting as a news anchor.

“ _ That’s right Maasa, last night in this very hospital, Kaede Akamatsu, a world-famous pianist, was found deceased by hospital workers, not much has been released for the public, but what we do know is that in the police report, it states this definitely fits the modus operandi of the Ghost Face. However, there is no confirmation yet that this is connected to the recent slayings of the Hope’s Peak Academy students, back to you at the studio, Maasa.” _

…

Ibuki noted Sayaka’s thousand-yard stare as they watched the report over and over again. How? Hospitals were supposed to be where you were safe, the only people that were meant to die in them were grandma and grandpa, and even then, it was usually peaceful.

“Sayaka? Ibuki thinks you look worried.” Sayaka slowly turned her head, appearing to be void of any emotion.

“Sayaka, please! Talk to Ibuk-” Sayaka responded by slapping Ibuki, sobbing, and running away. Ibuki chased after her, but was unable to catch up before Sayaka got to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Ibuki released a blood-curdling cry, and slammed her hand against the elevator door, getting attention from her classmates.

…

Feeling all her tears drained and lost, Sayaka looked around. She appeared to be downtown, in the middle of the night.

_ Great, just fucking great. _

Looking for a building so she could hide from any creeps, she found what appeared to be a hotel under construction, and hid inside. Sure, it was full of dirt and wet sand, but at least it could hide her from any creepy fans her idol group might’ve had.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep, but Sayaka woke up still in the building when her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

“Ahhh, Ms Sayaka Maizono, don’t you know how dangerous it is to be outside at this hour?”

“Yeah? So fucking what?”

“I’m not sure that’s what Genocide Jack’s victims felt.” Sayaka felt all the color flush from her face. 

“Yeah… uh… Genocide Jack is a real… bitch, ain’t she?” How did this happen? She always made sure to conceal her murder methods, how did they…?

“Drop the bullshit Maizono, your film is nearly finished, and for you there is no sequel.” Sayaka ran towards the doorway she entered, but as she left, she felt a sharp pain against her skull, and the world fade to black.

…

Maizono opened her eyes, noting her hands were tied behind her back. She appeared to be in a makeshift pit of some kind. Looking up, she saw the Ghost Face, appearing to be starting up a concrete dispenser.

“Please… just let me go and see Makoto one more time, and you can do what you want…” Sayaka begged, hoping to find a nail or something so she could be freed.

“And tell me Maizono, did you fulfill Kaede’s request when she asked for almost exactly that?” The Ghost Face replied, starting the machine. Before Sayaka could kick and scream one more time, she was buried away.

…

Hajime opened the blinds again, seeing yet another siren, and another police car. After Sayaka’s and Kaede’s deaths, the school cancelled until everything was safe, and everyone had to head back home, as the hotel was also no longer safe. Sonia and Gundham had flown back to Novoselic, and Ibuki was to stay with Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki for the time being. They had mostly spent the two days after Sayaka’s death catching up, and playing board and video games with each other. However, everyone could tell what the atmosphere really was inside. Ibuki had lost her two “bandmates” in the span of less than 24 hours, and thus, isolated a lot. Hajime and Nagito spent the time staring each other down and occasionally getting paranoid of each other, despite Nagito’s diatribes that it would be ok if he and Hajime died, since that would only bring the Ultimates more hope. Chiaki acted as the mediator for when these diatribes happened.

The night had gone more calmly than usual, hell, Nagito and Hajime were even on speaking terms now. Draping his arm over Chiaki’s shoulder as they watched a YouTube video, Hajime had his heartbeat become calm for the first time since Kirumi’s murder.

…

“Hey, thanks for picking me up back there.”

“What? DId you think I would become a barbarian and leave you behind? You’re my friend, Taka.” Kiyotaka and Korekiyo were driving a police cruiser in the city, as Korekiyo had found Taka stuck at a gas station with an empty police cruiser. Turning off the intersection, Korekiyo slammed the breaks, as he heard Taka scream.

“What is it?! You better not be wasting my time!” Korekiyo’s eyes followed Taka’s finger, finding a horrific sight.

Blood, smeared all over the window of the upper floor of a mansion. Korekiyo quickly drove to the front yard of said house, finding it was gated up.

“Hang on… This is Nagito Komeda’s estate!” Taka pointed out.

“And that concerns you why?”

“He was in the red zone last time we performed a mental health check on him!” Taka quickly ran out of the car and clicked on the gate's front doorbell. A flickery image of Hajime appeared on said doorbell.

“Kiyotaka? Why are you here?” The reserve course student asked, seeing the Ultimate Moral Compass about to begin his request… before Taka opened his mouth and started coughing up blood. The boy collapsed against the gate, clinging onto life, despite the knife in his back. Korekiyo looked out the driver window, seeing the Ghost Face pulling the knife out of Taka’s back, prompting the black-haired boy to give one last death rattle.

Korekiyo frantically looked for a weapon in the glove department, only finding a wooden block. Sure, it wasn’t a katana that he would normally use against an attacker, but it would have to do for now. Getting out of the car, Kiyo ran up to the Ghost Face, managing to get a few hits on his mask, ultimately, his luck ran out, with the Ghost Face managing to overcome the historian, stabbing him in the gut, and leaving him against the sidewalk. Watching as the Ghost Face hopped the gate, Kiyo felt bile rising in his throat. He had failed to stop  _ it _ . He was never going to go down in history as a hero, merely as a statistic.

…

_ Doors? Locked. _

_ Windows? Barricaded the best they could be. _

_ Guards? Hajime and Ibuki. _

Hajime stared outside, looking for the Ghost Face. After the stunt they pulled with Kiyo and Taka, everyone was on full lookout mode.

“Hajime?”

“Yes, Ibuki?”

“Ibuki has something to tell you…”

“Yeah?” Hajime looked through the front doors peephole, spotting a familiar mask and cloak. “Ibuki, hang on.”

“Hajime, Ibuki says it’s really important.”

“Ibuki-” Hajime was cut off by Ibuki pulling him in, and kissing him. Personally, Hajime wasn’t really into Ibuki, but then again...she was the first girl to say she was even remotely interested in him. Maybe after all this is over… 

After…

Hajime felt a sick pink liquid rising in his throat and instantly knew.

For Hajime Hinata, there would be no after.

…

Hearing a body collapse down to the floor, Nagito practially jumped downstairs, with Chiaki only a few steps behind him, but what he saw in that front doorway, he would never forget in his life, no matter how short it may be.

Hajime. Laying on the ground with a knife in his back. Ibuki. Bawling beside it, and blaming herself. Nagito, despite knowing the risk he was taking, slammed open the front door. Even if he had to die, he would make sure nobody else could.

“GHOSTFACE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Nagito’s only reply was the sound of the wind. Cutting his losses, he walked back inside. He sat down on his couch, processing what happened. It didn’t ake long for him to wait however, as he heard the front door open. Shifting his head up, he saw his underclassmen, Kyoko Kirigiri, investigating Hajime’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses:
> 
> House 1:  
> Peko, Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, Toko, Byakuya
> 
> House 2:  
> Aoi, Akane, Sakura, Nekomaru, Mahiru, Leon, 
> 
> House 3:  
> Mondo, Chihiro, Gonta
> 
> House 4:  
> Kyoko, Shuichi
> 
> House 5:  
> Gundham, Sonia
> 
> House 6:  
> Himiko, Mikan, Angie, Tenko
> 
> House 7:  
> Celeste, Ryoma, Ryota
> 
> House 8:  
> Rantaro, Miu, Hifumi, Kaito, Maki, Tsumugi
> 
> House 9:  
> Makoto, Junko
> 
> House 10:  
> Nagito, Chiaki, Ibuki
> 
> ???:  
> Kokichi, TeruTeru


	9. Falling Down

Miu stirred awake, waking up to police sirens down the street, a sound she had tragically become familiar with. While she was getting her clothes on, Miu walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, making a cup of water up, she heard a knock on the front door.

_ Hah, fuck that. _

Just as she was heading up the stairs, she decided to head back down and look through the door's peephole, seeing Ibuki, Nagito, and Chiaki. Surely there couldn’t be three GhostFaces waiting for her to open the door, right? Swallowing her fears, she opened the door.

“Ah, Ms Miu Iruma, how is your day?” Even before Nagito asked, Miu was already getting weird vibes from him. Between his blank eyes where declarations of hope used to be, and his jacket that was even dirtier than usual.

…

“So, why did you come here again?” Rantaro brought in a cup of coffee, and set it down on his table.

The threesome were quiet for a while, before Chiaki replied.

“GhostFace found us, and tried to slash his way into the house.”

Miu was about to ask where that reserve course student who followed Nagito and Chiaki like a lost puppy was, but then put two and two together.

“What are you asking me?” Rantaro replied, sipping the coffee he brought in earlier.

“We… just need a place to stay until they unregister our house as a crime scene, Kirigiri’s orders.” Nagito quietly begged, putting the tips of his fingers together. Rantaro simply took another sip of the coffee.

“Upstairs, down the hall, to the right.” Rantaro threw a set of three keys.

…

Junko stared down at Naegi’s suitcase, waiting for the uber to arrive. It wasn’t like she wanted to break up with him, but after Mukuro’s death, Junko needed some time alone.

_ From Everyone _

Was it fucked up she was gonna wait for him to come down first thing in the morning and boot him? Yeah, but-

Hearing a ding, Junko pulled up her phone, staring down at the text from her upperclassmen, Rantaro Amami.

_ Hey, me and Miu are going to go on a platonic date today, and I can’t think of any other official couple than u and Naegi to double date with, whatcha say? _

Junko shuffled up the stairs, and stared at Makoto, who was attempting to cuddle with thin air. It was unfair to kick him away like that, he was owed at least one last date.

…

Rantaro drove in front of the Enoshima mansion, seeing the two current lovebirds of the household walk into the back of his car. Junko appeared to be even more dolled up than usual, and Naegi appeared to have just gotten out of bed, with his hair everywhere. Rantaro turned around, staring at the two backside passengers.

“Where to?” Every answer came all at once.

Miu wanted Mcdonalds, Makoto vouched for subway, and Junko voted for a 5 star steak restaurant. Rantaro breathed in, deciding which to drive to.

“Tell you what, let’s make it a surprise.” Despite Junko attempting to protest, she was quickly shut down by an evil eye from Miu.

…

Halfway through the drive, Rantaro turned on the radio, which was midway through the day's news.

“ _ In yet another update on the Ghost Face slayings of the Hope’s Peak Academy students, it has been reported that 4 corpses were discovered, with three of them on the same property. World famous pop star idol Sayaka Maizono was found deceased early this morning by several construction workers, who found her body buried under several tons of- _ ” Rantaro turned down the radio, and turned around, seeing a shaking and crying Naegi. Miu immediately found a blanket in the glove department and covered Makoto with it. Junko quickly held the boy in a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder.

…

Rantaro dropped Makoto and Junko off back at the house, and drove off with Miu, wishing Makoto his condolences. As the couple walked back into the mansion, Junko sat Makoto down, telling him that she had news.

“Makoto… I want to break up.”

“..Huh?”

“Makoto, don’t make this any harder than it has to be-”

“Junko, just one last date-”

“That was our last date, and you ruined it-”

“I ruined it? Junko you are so fulla… shit!”

“Don’t fucking swear at me, you’re lucky I ever decided to date you, Naegi!”

“You don’t know what it’s like to lose your best friend!” Junko took a step back, feeling like she had been punched in the gut. How fucking could he? He was there when she discovered Mukuro’s body, and now that his k-pop whatever the fuck girlfriend was dead…

“Get out of my house.”

“Oh gladly.”

…

Makoto sat in the local library, looking for nearby motels he could stay in for the night when his phone dinged with a text from an unknown number.

_ Unknown: Sucks to hear about your girlfriend, Naegi. _

Makoto looked around, seeing there were no other students.

_ Makoto: Who is this? _

_ Unknown: Just a friend. _

_ Makoto: What do you want? _

_ Unknown: For you to make a choice. _

Makoto got out of his chair and scoured the library, confirming there was still nobody around.

_ Unknown: Aoi, Sakura, or Junko. You get to save one, the other two die. _

_ Makoto: I’m not afraid of you GhostFace. I’m bringing this into the police. _

_ Unknown: When the cops find the phone, the number is still listed as unknown, you know. _

_ Unknown: Besides, I know where Komaru goes to school. _

_ Unknown: Don’t fuck this up. _

Makoto watched as three icons popped up on his screen, one for Aoi, one for Sakura, and one for Junko. He couldn’t decide, no, he couldn’t. Aoi was one of his best friends throughout the years, Sakura helped him train and Junko… Makoto felt his tears hit the phone, with his eyes blurry, he attempted to press Junko, but hit Asahina instead.

_ Unknown: Pleasure doing business with you. _

…

Celeste sat in the motel lobby, watching Ryota walk out with four bags worth of groceries. She got out of her chair, and stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

“Celeste, good evening, is it not?” Ryota attempted to move past Celeste, only for her to block his move.

“Yes, it is. Might I ask what you are doing with all that food?” Ryota groaned, before whispering into Celeste’s ear. 

“Meet me at my room, 7AM.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep switching out character ships, if you feel baited, I understand, but now that I have a proper understanding of where the story is going, expect less ships being switched out.


	10. The Wrap Up...?

Her arms crossed over her leopard skin coat, Junko attempted to sleep, only to just have her eyes closed without even becoming tired. Getting up, she walked downstairs, making herself a coffee. Sitting down, she wondered why she felt so sad. She had wanted to break up with Makoto for a while, so why-

Junko’s thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, breathing in, she picked it up.

“Hello there, you have been chosen for a special prize, please enter your credit card to redeem your prize.”

“Yeah, like I’d fall for that.” Junko was about to hang up the phone when she heard a reply.

“Oh good, so you are there.”

“Hm?”

“I was never lying when I said you had a prize, just come outside to redeem it.”

Junko scoffed, looking at her nails.

“Yeah right, like I’m some bimbo in a horror movie.” Junko walked into the kitchen, her back facing the kitchen knives.

“Confident you can survive?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Would you say the same if I had control of your house?” Junko immediately dropped the phone, as loud music blared through her house.

_ Pretty woman, walkin’ down the street. _

With ringing in her ears, she attempted to look around, spotting her broken phone. With pain all over her head, she dashed upstairs, finding the attic hatch.

_ Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet. _

Finding nothing around her to knock the hatch open, she ran into the bedroom, only realizing it was Mukuro’s when she picked up the deceased soldier's framed medal.

_ Pretty woman, I don’t believe you, it must be true. _

Junko felt a knife plunged into her back, but managed to punch the attacker away, not caring to check if they are or aren’t GhostFace. Silently apologizing for failing Mukuro, Junko threw the medal against the hatch, causing the ladder to collapse down. With heavy intent, Junko climbed up the ladder, only to feel the knife slash her Achilles tendon.

_ No one can look as good as you! _

Half dead, Junko managed to crawl into the attic, and bust the ceiling open using a broom she found. Staring at the stars, Junko shed a tear, and allowed herself to fall off the roof. GhostFace had won, she had lost, simple as that.

_ pretty woman, won’t you pardon me…? _

Simple as that.

…

Meanwhile, Sakura sat on a bench in the gym locker room, calming down after a rather intense session of sparring with Akane. Looking up, she saw the Ghost Face, or rather, the person behind the mask.

The Ghost Face themselves felt naked in this form, of course, they weren’t actually naked, but the idea that they were about to kill without having the mask on felt weird.

“You doing alright, Oogami?” GhostFace asked, sitting down in a chair across from “Ogre”.

“Yes, just slightly worried about Akane.” Sakura casually laid back, her back facing the lockers.

“Now, no need to be bragging about the battle, we all got good angles of it.”

“I suppose so.”

“Sorry to drop a non sequitur, but I made up a protein smoothie earlier, do you want it?” The GhostFace sat back, worried. What if all those years of fighting meant Sakura could easily fight off poison? What if they accidentally grabbed the non-poison one?

The Ghost Face’s paranoia was interrupted by a stream of blood hitting their face.

“Sakura, are you ok?”

“W-what, was in that… drink?”

“I’m going to get the police, ok? Just stay there!” The Ghost Face ran out of the locker room, into the darkness of the night. Watching all the cars flow by, they removed the blood from their face, and was about to enter the crosswalk, but jumped back at the last second as a car came barreling past.

“Jeez, someone’s in a hurry.”

…

Kokichi Oma was in fact, in a hurry.

Staring at the papers he had tacked down in his rental car, Kokichi took a sharp right turn, heading towards Rantaro’s mansion. As the wheels smoothly adapted to the mansion's brick front drive, Kokichi dashed out of the car, practically slamming himself through the mansion's front door. Kaito and Maki stood in the foyer, appearing to get dressed up for some kind of date.

“Kokichi?!” Kaito took a step back, appearing shocked.

“Kaito! Run away from her!”

“M-Maki Roll? I would never-”

“You have to! She’s the-” Maki pulled out her pistol and fired, but Oma managed to dodge in time to pull out his own.

“Ultimate Assassin, ain’t cha?” Kokichi managed to re-adjust himself, all while aiming his gun near Maki.

“Kokichi, can you imagine what problems are gonna spawn for me once the cops know my talent?” With cold dead eyes, Maki also aimed her gun at Kokichi.

“Yeah, cuz your talent is the only one that involves KILLING PEOPLE!”

“Guys, can’t we discuss this over some Astro Ca-”

“NO!” The gun wielders both yelled.

“Playtime's over, put the weapons down!” Kokichi and Maki both stared at the front door, seeing cop lights going off behind them.

“You… rat!”

“For the record, I didn’t call the cops, Maki, this is a mansion in the middle of Tokyo, it must’ve been someone else.”

“Both of you, put your weapons down, we’re not after you, it’s someone else.” Maki and Kokichi began circling each other, looking for a blind point. After a minute, Kokichi dropped his gun.

“You next, Maki… roll.” Kokichi grinned, watching rage slowly consume Kaito’s face. Maki complied, putting the gun in her holster. The cops slowly entered, went upstairs, and came down with another of Kokichi’s classmates, Tsumugi Shirogane.

…

Shuichi slammed the papers down in front of the Ultimate Cosplayer, seething with rage.

“How could you!? We… worked together, we learned together, and all that for what?! For you to stab everyone-” Kyoko instructed Saihara to leave, and come back when he calmed down. Shuichi complied, kicking a chair on the way out for dramatic effects. Kyoko put the chair back upright and sat down in it.

“P-please, tell him it’s plain to see that I’m not the culprit!” Tsumugi was scared and confused, practically shaking at this point.

“Unfortunately, you have a pretty incriminating piece of evidence against you.” Kyoko rebutted, pulling her evidence out of a backpack.

_ The GhostFace’s mask, complete with a bullet hole from when they tried to attack Miu. _


	11. The Haunting Of CellBlock 11

“No… please! It’s plain to see that I’m not the culprit, I have an explanation!” Tsumugi cried, pleading for Kyoko to listen to her.

“Please, tell me why that mask was in your backpack then.”

“Well… I’m part of this community on Tumblr, and someone heard about what was happening back here and…” Kyoko waved her hands, signaling to continue. “They said they would pay me 8,000 dollars if I were to cosplay as the Ghost Face.” Kyoko internally groaned and left the room. Shuichi was sitting in the lobby, watching something on his phone.

Shuichi looked up expectedly. “So…?”

“She was being commissioned to wear the mask, at best we could charge her for trespassing on a crime scene and obstructing justice, the max we could get for her without a trial would be a week, maybe even less.” Shuichi nodded, pulling out his handcuffs.

“What are you going to tell the press?” For once, Kyoko appeared worried.

“Let’s just hope the paparazzi doesn't catch up to us.” Kyoko entered the interrogation room first, pinning the cosplayer to the wall and having her fellow detective arrest her.

“P-please, I was framed, it was clear to seeeeee!!!”

…

Sitting in the pews, Makoto stared at the pictures of his now deceased classmates.

Kirumi.

Hiyoko.

Kazuichi.

Mukuro.

Yasuhiro.

Kaede.

Sayaka.

Taka.

Hajime.

Junko.

Sakura.

Aside from Kirumi and Hiyoko who had already been buried, Makoto watched as one by one, the graves were lowered 6 feet under, never having those students come around the school grounds again. Looking around, Makoto noted that Nagito was still in his casual attire, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst everyone's black suits and dresses. Deciding to ignore it, Makoto zoned out as Angie continued to preach about Atua.

…

“I can’t… how did this happen?” Korekiyo’s eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing he was all bandaged up where he had been stabbed. Getting up, Korekiyo examined his surroundings. It appeared to be a rundown circus tent, complete with expired hay and an empty lantern. Korekiyo also noticed a telephone, and picked up, after three rings, the other side also picked up.

“So... you’re alive, Korekiyo?”

“What… is this?” Korekiyo looked behind him, seeing nothing.

“A second chance, you impressed us, so you get to live.”

“What do you mean!?”

“I know that you were the one who impersonated us and killed Kazuichi.”

…

Tsumugi browsed the library shelves, trying to find a book to help her defend herself in court. It was plain to see that she was innocent, she just had to prove it. There! A law book! Skimming through the pages, Tsumugi grinned, but heard faint yelling behind her. Looking up, Tsumugi realized it was going to be the last thing she did. 

A crystal ball was heading towards her face at quicker and quicker speeds from the top floor of the library.

Tsumugi attempted to scream, but felt the ball hit her face, sending broken glass down her throat. Any attempts to cough it up sent blood hurdling to the ground. Feeling the guards attempt to save her, Tsumugi already knew this was it.

Her world turning black was just verification of that fact.

…

The guards looked down at the now deceased cosplayer, they wondered what to do, and ran outside, calling for Shuichi and Kyoko.

Meanwhile, the funeral had just finished, and everyone was leaving, with the expectation of Aoi, Makoto, Nagito, and Akane. Aoi and Akane both stood above Sakura’s grave crying, even though Asahina had a suspicion that Akane’s tears may not be real.

Meanwhile, both Makoto and Nagito sat together on the pew, giving their silent respects. Nagito sat back and whispered to Makoto.

“Something is wrong here.” Makoto’s eyes opened wide as he also sat back and began to whisper.

“What do you mean, Nagito?”

“That night, I heard and or saw four people die. Sayaka, Kiyotaka, Korekiyo, and Hajime.”

“Wait, so the problem is…” Makoto realized, and immediately jumped out of the pew and ran to his car, with Nagito close behind.

“Now now, it’s too late in the night, we can investigate tomorrow,” Nagito insisted, putting a hand on the younger luckster’s shoulder. “Besides, I’ve been watching everyone’s gazes during the whole funeral, Aoi’s been watching you like how I would stare at you Ultimates,” Makoto blushed, remembering all the times Nagito was thrown by Tenko for supposedly staring at a girl for too long, when really, he was just admiring her talent. “And since trash like me doesn't deserve any happiness or relationships,” Makoto was about to object, but was cutoff. “Go get em, Naegi.”

Makoto walked up to Aoi, who already appeared to have dried her tears up. “Hey Makoto, perfect timing!” Aoi grinned, grabbing onto Naegi’s hands, and walking to the exterior of the graveyard. “I’m… not sure I can trust Akane anymore,” Asahina whispered to a shocked Makoto. “Me and her arranged a private exercising routine time, so one day I just want you to ‘randomly’ show up and exercise with us, ok? I know this is weird, but please Makoto…” Aoi ended her request by kissing Makoto on the cheek, leaving the lad blushing as Nagito drove up to the entrance in Makoto’s car, and Aoi walked away.

“Just to let you know, I’m not legally allowed to drive a vehicle, so you’re on driving duty!” Nagito threw Makoto the keys, and got into the parking seat.

…

Driving up to a small little cottage, “Ryota”, got out with a bag of groceries, with Celeste following him.

“I think it’s incredibly considerate what you are doing for your friend, Ultimate Impostor.” Celeste grabbed another bag, and followed the Impostor. Impostor knocked on the door, and waved their hands in front of the security camera.

“That’s suspicious, he usually unlocks the door right away.” Ultimate Impostor knocked on the door again, before looking in the window and having the color drain from his face. Celeste stared out from behind him, and saw what was in the window.

Pink. Splattered all over the window.

“Hang on Ryoma, I’m coming!” Impostor yelled, slamming against the door several times before managing to knock it over. Imposter dashed down the hall as Celeste followed him, the gambler noting the pink covering the walls as well. Impostor knocked on the door, and yelled Ryota’s name. What the duo did not expect was Ryota to actually open the door unharmed.

“This? This is just a bunch of pepto bismol, the food you guys got me was a bit too rich, so I’ve had some stomach problems.”

…

Shuichi stood in front of the station, silently waiting for Kirigiri to arrive. Seeing her car park into the station lot, they both dashed through the station, to the entrance of the library. Kyoko walked up to the guards.

“Alright miss, we made sure nobody entered the library before you guys, so the scene would stay the same!” Kyoko and Shuichi nodded, before entering.

What they found would scar Shuichi.

Despite the guards promise, it appeared someone had gotten in, as despite the fact most of the scene remained the same, there were two giant words written on the wall, next to Tsumugi’s body.

WRONG ANSWER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have a bit of a way to go, but if you have any bets as to who GhostFace is, comment them below!


	12. Jaws

Miu’s thoughts were interrupted by a cup of coffee being placed down in front of her. Looking up, the inventor saw the subtle smile of Nagito. “Hey Nagito.”

“Good morning Ms. Iruma, is there anything else I can assist with?” Miu saw that Nagito had switched his clothes out from a green jacket with a white tee to a black jacket with a chain around his neck.

“Yo Nagito, what’s with the BDSM shit?” Nagito’s eyes quickly turned even duller.

“I’m here to assist you guys, you are the symbols of hope after all, this incident will just be a stepping stone for everyone.” As Nagito continued speaking, swirls slowly formed in his eyes.

“Nagito, full offense, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Miu sat back, adding pink lipstick onto her mouth.

“Ahhhh… to be cussed out by an Ultimate.” Nagito muttered, hugging himself.

“Well, whatever,” Miu rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. “Shit, this ain’t even how I like my coffee, pretty boy.” Miu pushed herself off the couch and grabbed her car keys, ignoring Nagito’s question asking if that was genuine praise.

…

“Hang on, how many GhostFaces are we dealing with here, Pooichi?” Miu looked at the evidence board, which had ring strings connecting various pieces of evidence.

“Hagakure and Shirogane were used as Fall Guys for no reason,” Shuichi began, rubbing his chin. “And considering how close the time of the incidents between Sayaka’s and Hajime’s deaths were, despite the fact they were across the city from each other, there are still probably multiple GhostFaces.”

Kyoko set her tea down and looked at Miu. “What is the status on K1-B0?”

“Right, he’s finished, so what’s our plan for him?”

Shuichi sat back, thinking. “I say we leave it up to chance and use him as bait.”

“I disagree,” Kyoko objected. “We should have him slowly assimilate into the student body first, so when we do use him as bait, GhostFace will feel like it’s not a sting op.”

…

Listening to the soft spilling of the park fountain’s water, Fuyuhiko watched as the Crazy Diamonds drove past, with Mondo leading the gang, as per usual. With Sakura’s death, everyone knew all bets were off, even the titans of Hope’s Peak could be killed. Maybe Natsumi, Peko and Fuyuhiko should take off like Sonia and Gundham, and head to Novoselic.

“Young master, something appears to be wrong, can you tell me so?” Peko sat down next to Fuyuhiko, adjusting her glasses.

“Peko, say that there was this boy you really liked,” Fuyuhiko said, oblivious that what he was saying was reality. “There’s been a couple bodies found at your school, and this crush wanted to head to another country to hide, what would you do?”

“While I would wish to run away with this supposed crush, I also would wish to protect the friends I had gained through the years, so I would stay.” 

“Thank you Peko.”

“No problem, young master.”

  
  


“God, would you two get a room already!?” Natsumi joked, dodging the pebble Fuyuhiko threw at her. Peko began to laugh, followed by Natsumi, and finally Fuyuhiko. They all joined in a group hug, the first one the Kuzuryu’s had in awhile.

…

Watching as the last customer walked out, Teruteru breathed a sigh of relief. Even for the Ultimate Cook, the days workload had been stressful. Putting the spices and salt back on the shelves, Teruteru hummed his favorite song, as he had asked a girl out and for once, the girl accepted. Walking out of the kitchen, Teruteru felt himself slip, but it was already too late to put his arms behind him to break the fall, and he fell unconscious.

Teruteru listened to the calm waving of the aquarium water and woke up. He had a chain wrapped around his neck, and if he could turn his neck around so much, he could see the operator of the chain machine was… 

GhostFace.

Teruteru kicked and screamed as the machine was turned on, and he headed closer and closer to the aquarium's shark tank. However, it was all in vain, as he eventually dropped down inside, and felt himself drowning. The last thing he saw was the sharks coming to collect their dinner.

…

The GhostFace grinned under their mask, yet another perfect killing. Turning off the machine as Teruteru’s bones floated to the top of the tank, they felt as though they were being watched.

That feeling was confirmed as they felt their mask stripped from them. Pulling the knife out of their holster, they swung themselves around, aiming the knife at the neck of their “attacker”.

Kirigiri. For once, she appeared genuinely shocked as she took many steps back.

“No… it can’t be you…

Shuichi.” The boy detective took advantage of her shock and stabbed his upperclassmen in the stomach, before throwing her over the edge, down into the shark tank. He picked up his burner phone.

“Hey, my identity has been compromised.”

“Shit! By who?!”

“Kyoko.”

“You dealt with her, right?”

“I threw her in the shark tank, yeah.”

“Well, I suppose all bets are off.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You let yourself get exposed, you may as well join the others in being a target.” The second Ghostface sat back in their chair, in a building miles away from the aquarium.

“Hang on, we can talk about th-” The second Ghostface had hung up, leaving Saihara to collapse on his knees and punch the aquarium floor.


	13. A Quiet Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Halloween chapter, just a heads up, shit gets really sad and angsty this time, so if you wanna get back to a regular slasher fic, just wait for next chapter i guess.

Mondo focused only on the bike's roar. With his daughter's death, Jin Kirigiri added a curfew to the Hope’s Peak students, and if they broke it, they would be expelled, no questions asked. Mondo and his gang had messed around for too long, and now they were rushing home, praying they would make it back in time. However, Mondo drove too fast, speeding through the intersection, and the gang lost their sight of their leader, a shipping truck obstructing their vision. It was too late for Mondo to check, as he had already turned onto another street. Getting off his bike, Mondo walked along the road, looking for the Crazy Diamonds garage. Eventually, he found it, and opened it up. But as he looked around, it appeared to be an empty warehouse instead of what Mondo was used to. Was this a property that Daiya bought that he never mentioned to Mondo?

Mondo never finished his thought, as he felt a knife slam into his back.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! _

Mondo instinctually waved his arm behind him, managing to strike his attacker. Dashing away from the “base”, Mondo looked around, praying he would find a taxi or a car.

_ No dice. _

Mondo looked behind him, seeing that the attacker was strangely absent. Feeling his blood pool out of his mouth, he placed his hand on the wall, and picked up his cell phone.

_ No, the police wouldn’t care. I’m a biker gang leader. They probably want me dead. _

_ The gang would be too late to heal me up. _

_ Didn’t that doctor retire three years ago? Why is he still in my contacts? _

_ Chihiro. _

Feeling tears stream down his face, Mondo hit the programmer's contact.

_ One ring. _

_ Two rings. _

_ Three- _

“Hello, Gonta here!”

“Hey...Gonta.” Goddammit, now he was losing his voice.

“Good evening, Mondo.”

“Hey, where’s Fujisaki?”  _ More blood _ .

“She’s napping, as I will soon, do you need Gonta to give the phone to-”

“No, it’s fine.”  _ Vision...fading… _

“Just...tell him that I love him, yeah?” Mondo’s arm gave out, and he slipped against the wall, now just sitting against it.

“...Are you in danger?”

“No, just tell the gang…”  _ Shit, what was he gonna tell the gang? _

“That I’m meeting with Daiya… over by…” Mondo looked at the nearby street sign.

“86th stree-” Mondo vomited blood one more time and slumped over, dying with only one regret.

Never marrying Chihiro.

“...Mondo? Gonta is wondering if you are ok.” Ghostface stomped on the cellphone, happy that they barely left any evidence.

…

Kokichi’s eyes tore open. It was  _ that _ feeling again. That sick feeling that left him hurting all over, and left his stomach in shambles.

_ Someone had died. _

Another classmate dropped, just like that. Kokichi grinded his teeth. What was an Ultimate Supreme Leader if there was no one to lead? Slowly pushing himself off the pavement, Kokichi slowly but surely stood up. Remembering the route to Rantaro’s house, Kokichi walked out of the alley he slept in, looking for his car, surely it was somewhere around here? Walking over to where he left it last, he found a No Parking sign.

_ Fuck. _

Breathing in, Kokichi began walking through downtown.

…

Eventually, he stopped and sat down at a certain building. Turning around and walking up to the front door of the building, Kokichi read the front sign that covered the locked door.

_ Due to the curfew, the Aina Akamatsu Orchestra Hall will be shut down until said otherwise. _

Kokichi never remembered doing it, but he had broken the doors lock and walked inside, staring down at the Orchestra Halls floor, remembering  _ that night. _

…

_ They were all staring at him and laughing. _

_ Or was it yelling? _

_ Primal yelling. _

_ It was all supposed to be a joke. _

_That gossip instagram account was supposed to be a_ **fucking** _joke._

_ Chihiro had helped program it, after all. _

_ Why weren’t they blaming him? _

_ It was a bot, any submission would automatically be posted. _

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. _

_ The bot was the one that posted that Tenko was lesbian before she came out. _

_ Not him. _

_ NOT HIM. _

_ Shuichi stared down at Kokichi, uttering those words that broke Kokichi’s heart. _

…

Kokichi didn’t realize he was screaming until his flashback ended, leaving Kokichi sitting in the stands, his throat raw, tears streaming all over his face. Deciding he would head back tomorrow, Kokichi placed his head against a seat, and slept comfortably for the first time since that prom.


	14. Don't

Makoto looked down at the address in his phone, if he managed to write it down correctly, he should be heading to Akane’s and Aoi’s practice spot in 3...2...1…

_ 54...55...56… _

Aoi mentally counted her push-ups as Makoto drove up, his headlights illuminating the gravel they were exercising on. Aoi perked her head up, and waved to the lucky student. Sure, she could feel Akane watching her with suspicious eyes, but if she had to fight the Ghostface, she would rather have her… friend with her.

“I just saw the two of you exercising and figured I’d stop by.” Aoi breathed in, praying that Akane bought Makoto’s lie.

“So… what number of push ups were we on?”

“56, you have a bit of a way to go before you catch up.”

“Guess I do, huh?”

…

Himiko and Angie were walking down a shopping district, with Tenko walking behind them, as to protect them from the degenerate males. Looking around to make sure nobody was nearby, Tenko smiled, knowing her girls were safe. Continuing to slowly walk behind them, Tenko felt her phone vibrate. Picking it up, she made sure to whisper.

“Hello?”

“Hello there, Tenko.”

“Who is this?”

“I’ll tell you when you tell me your secret.”

“Yeah, I’m lesbian, so what?”

“And how many partners do you have, Chabashira?”

“...S-shut up.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not ready to discuss it yet.”

Tenko gasped as she was forcibly grabbed and put in an alley, she attempted to scream, feeling a cloth pressed around her mouth, and slowly shifting off to sleep.

…

GhostFace laid Tenko down, looked up, making sure The Witch nor The Priest spotted them. Sure, she would be an easy kill, but part of being GhostFace was the thrill of the hunt. Entering through the back door of the clothing store, GhostFace stalked the duo, and snuck up to the display window, ignoring the corpse of the store owner. Thankfully, he had already broken the window, so slamming Himiko’s head against the brick wall was easy. With a sickening yet familiar snap, Himiko collapsed, and Angie ran up to the body, praying.

_ Just as Shuichi planned. _

Shuichi grabbed a glass shard, said a silent goodbye, and put yet another one of his friends down. Staring at the convulsing body of the Ultimate Artist, Shuichi began to finally feel remorse. 

_ Was killing all his friends worth it so that he could finally… _

The GhostFace shook his head, and walked away.

…

After all the exercise, Makoto and Aoi drove back to Aoi’s motel room, making sure she locked the door behind them, seeing her lock the door, Makoto blushed, and began to stammer.

“L-look, I trust you Asahina, but I can’t do anything romantic, ok? I… haven’t gotten over Junko yet.” Aoi bit her lip, wondering what to do, she hadn't planned for Makoto to come with her, so she had rented out a single bed. She casually threw up her hands, and shrugged. 

“I don’t plan on anything sexual, Naegi, but we do have to figure out who’s gonna sleep on the bed.”

“I was invited here, I need to sleep on the floor.”

“No Naegi, I invited you, I should be the one sleeping on the floor.” Makoto laid down on the floor, silently inisting. Asahina silently nodded, and went to bed.

…

Sobbing.

That is what woke Aoi up. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw Makoto in the fetal position, wailing. Pushing her bed covers over, Aoi rushed over to Makoto.

“Makoto? M-MAKOTO!” Aoi placed her hands on Makoto’s chest, trying to calm him down.

“N-no, Junko, please… DON’T LEAVE ME!” Makoto cried, silently kicking. Aoi grabbed onto his legs, calming him down and waking him up. “...Asahina?”

“Makoto, you had a nightmare.”

“...I see.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Are you sure?” Aoi grabbed Makoto’s hands and brought him to the bed.

“Makoto, I’m your friend, I’m sorry you got scared by that nightmare, do you mind telling me what happened in it?”

“It all started at the library…”

…

Eventually, Makoto finished telling Aoi about the nightmare, and they were still on the bed, with Aoi resting on the bed, and Makoto sitting on the end, wiping up his tears. Eventually, as to lighten the mood, Aoi shifted her leg to Makoto, and shifted it back. Makoto turned around. Aoi patted her stomach, and Makoto complied, resting his head on it. Aoi petted Makoto’s hair, silently singing an Ed Sheeran song as the luckster drifted off to sleep.

…

“Ouch,” Korekiyo simply commented, watching Nagito push himself off the car that Tenko had slammed him into in her post chloroform wake-up phase. It was a new day, blue sky and all.

“Get away, you t-two degenerate males!” Tenko raised her hands up, before lowering them as she saw several police cars drive by. “W-what happened?” With ringing in her ears, Tenko rounded the corner, and spotted the corpses of Himiko and Angie. Tenko collapsed to the ground and let out an eldritch scream. She had failed.

She had failed her one true goal.

…

Asahina stirred awake, feeling Makoto snuggled up by her, but… it felt… higher? Looking down, she realized what it was.

Makoto was resting on her breasts. Aoi screamed, waking Makoto up, which in turn, caused him to scream as well. Aoi threw a pillow at him, with half malice and half playfulness. However, as they stared into each other's eyes, they understood Makoto had done it unintentionally. Aoi bit her lip.

“I was just freaked out, but I never said to stop~” Aoi purred, taking off her tracksuit.

“I-if you say so…” Makoto rested his head on the swimming pro’s chest, and silently went back to sleep.

…

Chisa walked around the halls of Hope’s Peak, looking for her classroom, as Jin announced he had made a plan with the faculty to have the students come back every few days. Walking in 1-A, she was hit with instant nostalgia. Sure, they lost a few, but soon, the ones who lived would be back. Hearing an announcement that the school will close for the day, and to head home, Chisa walked into the bathroom, and began to wash her face. As she set her hands down, she saw a pair of hunting boots in the stall behind her.

“H-Hello?” Continuing to stare at the stall using the mirror, she spotted a third item underneath the stall.

A baseball bat.

Chisa had no time to scream as the stall opened, and a familiar mask ran behind her with the bat raised, ending her life instantly.


End file.
